BABYxCRUSH
by Queerisme1
Summary: B.A.P


ร่างกายทั้งสองไร้ซึ่งเสื้อผ้าปกปิดไว้อีกต่อไป..

ถ้าจะเขินตอนนี้ยังทันมั้ย?

หน้าคมฝังเข้าไปที่ซอกคอและเริ่มขบเม้มเบาๆ

"เดี๋ยว ฮยอง...อ๊ะ อ๊ะ"

ลิ้นร้อนไล่ไปตามขอบไหล่ขาว กัดบ้าง จูบบ้าง คาดว่าคงสร้างรอยแดงไปทั่ว

"ฮะ ฮยอง อึก.."

แล้วก็ต้องกัดริมฝีปากแน่นกลั้นเสียง เมื่อจูบนั้นเลื่อนลงมายังหน้าอก...ฟันคมงับลงบนตุ่มไตสีชมพูนั้นอย่างหยอกเล่น มือข้างหนึ่งลูบไปตามสันเอวลากลงมาถึงต้นขานิ่ม

"ไม่เอานะ อย่ากัดปากแบบนี้สิ เด็กน้อย..." ละออกจากของหวานสีสวยมาจูบปากที่กัดจนห่อเลือดของเขา

"ก็..ผม อ๊า" พูดทีไม่เคยจบ

จุนฮงครางปานลูกแมวเมื่อมือคนตรงหน้าขย้ำก้นเขาไปเต็มๆ

นี่หื่นมากอ่ะ!

แล้วก็ได้ครางต่อเมื่อปากอีกคนกลับมาบริหารตรงหน้าอกอีกครั้ง ไม่พอ...มือที่เหลืออีกข้างก็ทำงานประสานกันด้วย เม็ดสีสวยถูกกัด ขยี้ อย่างแรง เมามันส์ไปตามอารมณ์ของคนทำที่เริ่มจะคุมไม่อยู่ ถ้าหากร่างขาวๆนี่จะน่าเสพย์ติดขนาดนี้นะ

"อ้าปากสิ" ฟังเสียงแหบพร่าสั่งมาแล้วเขาก็ทำตามอย่างว่าง่าย

นิ้วเรียวทำท่าเหมือนอยากให้เขาจูบมัน ก็อายๆนะ แต่ก็อยากรู้ว่าให้ทำทำไม...ลิ้นเล็กตวัดเอานิ้วที่ยื่นมาเข้าไปอมไว้ เมื่ออีกคนขยับเข้าออกเขาก็เลียมันไปราวกับไอศกรีมแท่ง

"พะ..พอแล้ว ยั่วไปแล้วนะ เด็กน้อย" อีกคนเอ่ยบอกเสียงสั่น เอื้อมมือมาเช็ดน้ำลายที่เปื้อนแก้มนิ่ม

"เหรอ...ฮะ แฮ่ก" หอบหายใจเบาๆ ทั่วทั้งร่างร้อนวูบวาบไปหมด

มือขาวจิกเล็บลงไหล่กว้างทันทีที่มือที่ชุ่มไปด้วยน้ำลายนั้นปัดผ่านช่องทางอ่อนไหวด้านหลังไปมา แล้วก็ต้องร้องลั่นเมื่อนิ้วแรกสอดเข้าไป

"อ๊า อ๊า ฮะ..ฮยอง ฮึก ฮึก..จะ เจ็บอ่ะ" น้ำตาเม็ดโตร่วงลงมา

นี่เจ็บจริงๆนะ

"ใจเย็น...เชื่อใจฉันสิ" ส่งเสียงนุ่มบอกอย่างปลอบประโลม แล้วเพิ่มนิ้วที่สองเข้าไปอีก

"ฮยอง ผมไม่ ไม่...ฮ้า ฮึก ฮึก" ผวาเข้ากอดคอร่างสูงทันที

เมื่อเห็นจุนฮงเหมือนจะเจ็บมาก ยงนัมเลยก้มไปจูบริมฝีปากนิ่มนั่นเพื่อเบี่ยงความสนใจ

ปากทั้งสองเค้นคลึงดึงดูดกันอย่างเชื่องช้า ลิ้นหนาล่วงเข้าไปพาลิ้นเล็กให้ขยับตาม ส่วนมือข้างหนึ่งก็ขยับลูบวนตรงหน้าอกสลับไปมา ดูเหมือนการทำแบบนี้จะให้จุนฮงดูผ่อนคลายลง เสียงเล็กๆครางอืออาในลำคอเหมือนพอใจ มือขาวๆเผลอลูบไล้หน้าอกคนตรงหน้าอย่างวาบหวามในอารมณ์

การค่อยๆกล่อมเด็กน้อยทำให้ในที่สุดนิ้วทั้งสามก็สามารถขยับหมุนวนในช่องทางนั้นได้อย่างสะดวกขึ้น

"ฮยอง มะ..มัน ฮึก รู้สึกแปลกๆนะ อื้อ อ๊ะ ฮยอง พอก่อน...อ๊ะๆ " เสียงพูดแทบกลายเป็นเสียงครางเมื่อรู้สึกถึงว่ามือที่อยู่ด้านล่างเคลื่อนเข้าออกและหมุนวนไปพร้อมๆกัน

"อืม...ถ้าไม่ทำแบบนี้ นายจะเจ็บเอานะ" คนพูดขบกรามแน่น เหงื่อเริ่มผุดมาตามไรผม ทั้งๆที่ห้องนี้เปิดแอร์ไว้จนเย็น

เจ้าของเสียงลูกแมวเริ่มกัดปากอีกครั้ง หน้าขาวแดงจัด หน้ากระเพื่อมขึ้นลงเบาๆ ตากระพริบถี่ๆมองอีกคนตาเชื่อม...

ยงนัมก็อยากจะอ่อนโยนน่ะ แต่...ท่าจะไม่ไหว ก็จุนฮงเล่นทำตัวน่ารักซะขนาดนี้

"อิ๊ ฮยองงง อ๊า! อย่า..." เพิ่ง!

จู่ๆจากนิ้วก็กลายเป็นอะไรที่ทั้งแข็งทั้งร้อน...

จากแมวจุนฮงกลายเป็นเสือน้อยตะปบหลังอีกคนไว้แน่น เล็บจิกแรงจนได้เลือด แถมปากเล็กยังเผลองับเข้ากับไหล่กว้างอย่างสะกดกลั้นเสียงและความเจ็บแปลอย่างรุนแรงที่ช่วงล่าง ร่างสูงคำรามต่ำในคอเมื่อรู้สึกถึงความคับแน่นและผนังนุ่มๆที่บีบรัด

"อย่าเกร็งสิ เด็กน้อย..." เอี้ยวตัวไปบอกเบาๆที่ข้างหูนิ่ม เมื่อร่างของจุนฮงสั่นเกร็งไปหมด

หัวสีเทาสะบัดไปมาทั้งๆที่ปากยังขบอีกคนอยู่ ใช่ว่าคนโดนกัดจะไม่เจ็บ แต่...เพราะยอมให้ต่างหาก

ยงนัมทำการปลอบโยนเด็กน้อยอีกครั้งโดยการงับติ่งหูขาวแล้วไล้เล็มมันช้าๆ มือลูบไล้ไปตามแนวกระดูกสันหลังบนหลังขาวที่สะอื้นอยู่เล็กๆ

"...ฮยอง อ่ะ อื้ม!" ทันทีจุนฮงละปากออก ริมฝีปากหนาก็ฉวยเข้าครอบครองปากนิ่มที่เลอะเลือดตัวเองนิดหน่อย รู้สึกถึงรสเค็มปนไปกับความหวานละมุน

กิจกรรมเริ่มบรรเลงไปอย่างช้าๆ เริ่มแรกจังหวะก็เนิบนาบ จากที่เขาเจ็บจนเหมือนร่างกายจะแตกเป็นเสี่ยงๆกลับรู้สึกเสียววูบและรู้สึกดีอย่างประหลาด แขนขาวยกขึ้นมาโอบรอบคออีกคนแล้วครางเสียงหวานออกมาไม่หยุด

"ดีมาก...เด็กดี" อีกฝ่ายเอ่ยชมแล้วค่อยๆเร่งจังหวะขึ้น

เสียงเนื้อกระทบเนื้อดังขึ้น พร้อมๆกับเสียงเตียงที่ลั่นเอี๊ยดอ๊าดไปตามแรงโยก

อีกคนจับขาขาวขึ้นพาดบ่าแล้วกระแทกเข้าไปอย่างแรงและถี่ยิบ ร่างข้างใต้บิดไปมาอย่างเสียวซ่าน หน้าเชิดรับสัมผัสที่ร้อนแรงขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ปากอ้าหอบและร้องครวญครางแทบไม่เป็นภาษา

"ฮยอง ฮยอง อื้อ! แฮ่ก ยะ ยง นัม..ฮยอง อ๊า!"

"อีกนิดนะ อืม..เด็กน้อย" เสียงอีกคนก็หอบกระเส่าไม่แพ้กัน

ร่างกายเขาและอีกคนเริ่มชุ่มไปด้วยเหงื่อ แต่ผิวกายที่สัมผัสซึ่งกันและกันนั้นหอมหวานจนแทบละลาย

"ฮยอง เรียก อ๊ะ...เรียกชื่อผม อื้อ! หนะ แฮ่ก หน่อย...อิ๊" มือเล็กปล่อยออกจากคอร่างสูงแล้วเอื้อมไปสัมผัสแก้มอีกคนแผ่วเบา ดวงตาที่ช่ำด้วยน้ำตามองมาอย่างอ้อนๆ

หรือยั่ว...

"เด็กขี้ยั่วนะ หึหึ.." ยงนัมจัดการดึงขาขาวมาเกี่ยวรอบเอว มือหนาสอดประสานเข้ามือเล็กๆ

จุนฮงครางฮือออกมากับการเปลี่ยนท่ากะทันหัน และเหมือนมันจะได้สัมผัสที่ลึกกว่าเดิม เขาสะอื้นเสียงหวิวทุกครั้งที่สะโพกนั่นกระทกโดนจุดกระสัน

"เรียก...ชะ ชื่อ อ๊าง!...แฮ่ก ผม อื้อ อื้อ... " ยังไม่เลิกความพยายามในขอให้อีกฝ่ายเรียกชื่อตัวเอง

ร่างสูงยิ้มสนุกที่ได้แกล้ง

"จุนฮงอ่า..." ก้มลงไปเป่าลมอุ่นๆใส่หูที่แดงระเรื่อนั่น

จุนฮงกระตุกเฮือก เล็บจิกหลังมืออีกคนแน่น ปลายทางเริ่มใกล้เข้ามาเมื่อรู้สึกถึงความร้อนวาบที่ใกล้จะล้นทะลัก เสียงต่ำกระซิบเรียกชื่อเขาเรื่อยๆ พร้อมกับการสอดใส่ที่รัวเร็วและหนักหน่วงกว่าเดิม ขาขาวรัดเอวคนตรงหน้าแน่นเมื่อรู้ถึงปลายทางที่เริ่มปลดปล่อยออกมา เสียงร้องครางลั่นถูกดูดกลืนไปด้วยจูบแสนหวานที่มอบให้ในตอนสุดท้ายของขีดอารมณ์

เสียงหายใจหอบถี่ดังประสานกัน มือหนากระชับมือที่จับกันไว้ก่อนจะถอนกายออก ของเหลวอุ่นร้อนหนืดเต็มทั่วช่องทางสีหวานไหลย้อยลงผสมกับเลือดสีสดเปื้อนลงผ้าปูที่นอน

"โอเคมั้ย...หืม?" เสียงนุ่มถามอย่างอย่างกังวล ทั้งๆที่เป็นครั้งแรกของจุนฮงแต่ร่างสูงกลับลืมตัวหนักข้อไปหน่อย

"อะ..โอเค ฮะ " เสียงเล็กตอบกลับมาอย่างอ่อนแรง ใบหน้าขาวแดงระเรื่อไปด้วยน้ำตาและหยาดเหงื่อ ตากลมปรือๆคล้ายจะลืมไม่ไหว ตอนนี้ร่างกายมันรู้สึกล้าเหลือเกิน

"รู้มั้ย...ทำแบบนี้ เขาไม่เรียกว่าชอบหรอกนะ"


End file.
